Use Somebody
by MessyEater
Summary: Part of "Mine" in Santana's POV... This is just a very short one-shot, nothing really special but feel free to check it out.


**Use Somebody **(by Kings of Leon)

_**A/N:**__ Part of my story "Mine" but in Santana's POV… just trying to get over my writer's block. One-Shot only… just something random I thought of. (This happened before Mine and this is where Quinn got that hickey)_

xx-xx

"So what's up with you and the altar boy?" I husked out as I gently ran my lips to the crook of her neck.

We were in the Fabray's hot tub. The same hot tub where, according to Quinn, Finn thought he got her pregnant. Her mom having gone to one of those 'Mothers Brigade' meeting and won't be home until after dinner. Quinn and I were pressed together in just our bathing suits, making out with half of our bodies under water. Quinn's back was against the edge of the tub; her arms wrapped snuggly around my waist, holding me close.

"Nothing's going on between us," she sighed breathlessly, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"So you're just… basically fooling around on him?" I murmured, feeling her shiver at the vibration of breath on her skin.

She just moaned in response, and I concentrated on nipping on her exposed chest. My kisses suddenly became hungry and frantic. I roughly captured her mouth with mine once more, threading my fingers on the back of her head to pull her even closer. Our kiss deepened, with our tongues swiping against each other. I trailed my lips down again, kissing her cheeks, her jaw, and back to her neck where I settled, gently sucking on her pulse point.

"Santana… don't." she panted, suddenly having a hard time speaking.

I just smirked on her neck, knowing what it was that she doesn't want me to do. She wasn't particularly fond of hickeys, especially exposed ones, and I know because she wasn't very good at hiding them. But it wasn't my problem, so I didn't relent on her skin. Hickeys be damned. I just need to get my mack on right in that tub.

She started making intense but silent noises as my talented mouth hovered on her throat. I alternated kissing each side of her neck and felt her arms tightened around me at the sensation. It felt so empowering to actually make Quinn Fabray squirm under my touch. She was so vulnerable that I found it intriguing. I found her intriguing. Well, I won't deny that I kind of enjoy our make out sessions a little, but it's not like I was attracted to her or anything. She's Quinn Fabray for crying out loud. Okay, so maybe we did kind of established some of our friendship back when we were in New York. That still doesn't change the fact that she's a straight as hell, church-going, cheating bitch.

Okay, that was way harsh, considering that we we're currently pressed so intimately together it would literally give my grandma a heart attack seeing us. Whatever.

Quinn removed her arm from my waist, bringing her hands up to my face long enough to force my mouth back to hers. I started rubbing and caressing her bare torso as she kissed and nibbled my bottom lip. She then encircled her elbows on my shoulder and bit my lip so hard I had to stifle a groan. Damn, Fabray knows how to play it.

I was about to bite her back and get even when I heard a distinct sound of car door slamming from outside the house. I tensed, pushing her away a little.

"Is that your Mom?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

She stilled, listening intently for any indication that it was indeed her mom. "Can't be. She said she'd be home late."

I immediately disentangled myself from her, making a move to get out of the tub, "She can't catch us here." I said flatly.

"Maybe it was just Mrs. Riley next door." Quinn offered, refusing to get out of the tub.

I just frowned at her and picked up my discarded clothes on the floor. I couldn't take any chance if it really was Judy Fabray or just their next door neighbor. The last thing I want is for Quinn's mom to catch us doing the dirty deed in her own house. Hell, I didn't even want her to see me in her house at all. I haven't been unaware on the fact that she and her ex-husband disapprove of Brittany and me as Quinn's sort of friends at school. I could imagine what her reaction would be if she finds me and her precious daughter groping each other in her hot tub.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." I muttered, fully dressed and ready to leave, well, sneak out if Mrs. Fabray was somewhere around. "Don't forget to cover that kiss mark on your neck."

She just scowled and watched me leave the room.


End file.
